Nicolas Wolverhampton
Nicolas Wolverhampton Nicolas er en 17 år gammel spansk smygarding, født 05. Februar, som for tiden studerer ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Han går sitt siste år på skolen, og er bosatt i London sammen med faren, lillesøsteren og tvillingbroren Christian. Verdt å vite om Nicolas (For de som ikke gidder å lese, eller bare vil ha noe kort og godt) Ved første øyekast virker Nico som en eller annen drittunge som ikke respekterer noen. Han kommer egentlig fra en rik og respektabel fullblodsfamilie, enda man ikke skulle trodd det med tanke på hvordan han oppfører seg. Han er utrolig frekk, barnslig, ødelegger alt (både for seg selv og andre), mørk, formell, dumdristig, frekk og en smule arrogant. Flere folk dømmer han som en typisk smygarding ved første øyekast, enda det ligger så mye mer bak gutten enn det man først skulle tro. Han har fått et veldig dårlig selvbilde, og klarer så vidt å titte på seg selv i speilet en gang i mellom – enda det virker som om han har all selvtilliten i verden. Han dekker alltid til kroppen, uansett situasjon. Går aldri med t-skjorter eller singeletter av noe slag, ikke i offentligheten i hvert fall. Hjemme er en annen sak. Gutten er varulv, men dette er ukjent for de fleste ved skolen. Han har fortalt det til venner og familie (og forsnakket seg til noen andre), men det er ukjent med mindre han selv sier at han er det. Sant nok forsvinner fra skolen en gang i måneden, noe man kanskje kan legge merke til om man er meget oppmerksom. Ellers så er han veldig frempå og imøtekommende.Om man finner han sjarmerende eller sykt irriterende er opptil hver enkelt. Wolverhampton Navnet Wolverhampton tilknyttes trollmenn og hekser med høy status, rikdom og rent blod. Alle deres medlemmer har vært edle trollmenn med høye utdanninger og velstående jobber. (Skal sies at de også er stolte tilhengre av the dark lord. Det har alltid blitt satt stor fokus på å bevare æren i familien, noe Nicolas har fått hørt siden han ble født. Ikke at han gadd å bry seg stort om dette, for han var jo ikke akkurat en som skulle føre slekten videre eller noe. Han var den nest yngste av en søskenflokk på fem, med en tvillingbror som er omtrent en time eldre enn han selv. Skulle tro de to eldre brødrene eller tvillingbroren var gode nok for å drive familien videre, men så heldig ble han ikke. De eldre brødrene har forsvunnet den dag i dag. Helt uten å gi fra seg noen lyd om hvor de er, hva de holder på eller hvorfor de stakk av i utgangspunktet. Og tvillingbroren? Han utviklet psykiske problemer som gjorde at han måtte sitte på st. Mungo i en periode. Det er sånn Nicolas har endt opp med alt presset. Glem lillesøsteren, liksom, nå hviler tydeligvis hele familiens skjebne på hans skuldre - ihvertfall i følge det faren har fortalt han. Nå er det Nicolas som skal arve alt av eiendom og verdier, noe han egentlig ikke har noe lyst til selv. Denne lille missnøyen vokste seg sterkere og sterkere ettersom tiden gikk. Da faren "ved et uhell" ble arrestert i en kort periode, benyttet Nicolas seg av sjansen til å rømme hjemmefra. En meget dum og barnslig måte å slippe unna problemene sine, men det funket forsåvidt. En liten periode, ihvertfall. Nicolas fikk husly hos onkelen, heldig som han var, og prøvde å holde seg skjult fra hele familien så godt som det lot seg gjøre. Uheldigvis fant faren han igjen etter et år og dro han hjem igjen med en gang, men Nicolas hadde klart å ødelegge utrolig mye på så kort tid. Ikke bare hadde han svekket familiens ære og holdt på å stryke i de fleste fag ved skolen, men han hadde også skaffet seg en tatovering og blitt en varulv. Ikke akkurat noe faren ble glad over å få vite. Nico fikk faktisk en god del med kjeft og trusler, og lever nå under meget strenge tøyler. Ikke får han lov til å bestemme noenting selv lenger, men det er kanskje ikke så rart? Når hele familiens ære og fremtid hviler på skuldrene til en gutt som ikke ser ut til å bry seg, så må man gjøre noen drastiske grep for å ikke miste statusen. Utseendet De karakteristiske grønne øynene er kanskje noe av det første du legger merke til, ved siden av den mørke, formelle, arrogante og avslappede holdningen/stilen. Mørkebrunt hår sitter på toppen av hodet hans, og er nesten alltid stylet noe sinnsykt. Det er guttekort og kan kanskje grense til å være sort. Er ikke akkurat noe stort mysterium om Nico er glad i sitt eget hår, for å si det sånn, enda det ikke egentlig er hellig på noen måte. Man får lov til å røre det, liksom, enda han foretrekker at folk helst lar være. Huden er naturlig solbrun, grunnet hans spanske gener. Noe spesielt mørk er han ikke, siden han tross alt har engelske gener i seg også, men er da noe farge der. Han raker ca 180 cm over bakken, og er ganske fornøyd med høyden sin - enda han innerst inne hadde likt å være litt høyere enn som så. Er ikke akkurat noen pipestilk, og har en god del muskler jevnt fordelt på kroppen grunnet mye trening, men han hater kroppen sin forde. Det grunnet varulvforbannelsen, og alle de pene arrene han har over alt. Dette vises mest på brystet og armene, noe som er hele grunnen til at du aldri vil se han i tskjorte eller singelet. Han har også en tatovering på den venstre skulderen, enda det omtrent ikke er noen folk som vet om det siden han alltid dekker seg til overalt. Når det kommer til klesstilen, så finner du han som oftest i skjorte og slips. Kan hende han har på genser en gang i mellom, men da er det alltid en skjorte under - som selvsagt skal stikke frem. Selve stilen hans er hovedsaklig mørk og formell, enda den også kan være avslappet en gang i mellom. Er ikke sjeldent han drar på seg en treningsbukse til fordel for jeans, for eksempel. eller løsner slipset så det henger litt for løst rundt halsen. På hverdagene er det uansett mest naturlig å se han i smygarduniformen sin, siden klær ikke er så viktig i hodet til Nicolas. Hele holdningen hans kan virke litt arrogant og overlegen til tider, en typisk smygarding med det ertende gliset trukket om kjeften og frekke kommentarer på lur, enda Nico egentlig sliter med selvtilliten og har et ekstremt dårlig selvbilde. Kjærlighetslivet Nicolas har fått rykte på seg for å være player, noe som kanskje er bittelitt sant. Han er ihvertfall kjent på Galtvort for å være en skikkelig rundbrenner, enda han har skjerpet seg en god del det siste året. Etter et smått trekantdrama, der faren hans ville forene han med enn viss frøken Chance, har Nicolas vendt tilbake til sin kjære. Til tross for at han aldri får være sammen med Kimberly, siden familiene deres krangler og hun er lovet bort til noen andre, er han like glad i henne som alltid. Han nyter skoleåret så lenge det varer, for når de begge blir utheksaminert må de dessverre gå hver sin vei... Enda Nico har lagt planer om å dumpe, bare for å tilbringe et ekstra år med henne. Hva gjør man ikke for kjærligheten? Skolen Nicolas pleide å være en stjerneelev. Karakterene var alltid på topp og han gjorde lekser omtrent hele tiden. Alt for å få en så god fremtid som mulig, men alt arbeidet hans var forgjeves. Han går det siste året sitt på Galtvort, men er farlig nær med å stryke i de fleste fag. Leksene blir dyttet til side, noe som gjør at arrestene hoper seg opp. Det er ikke akkurat noen hemmelighet at skolen er en av tingene som har rast sammen for gutten. Til tross for at det er nå karakterene gjelder som mest, nå han har den siste sjansen til å gjøre det bra før han blir utheksaminert, så funker ikke det heller. Dette er noe faren har lagt merke til, noe han ikke heller har blitt så fornøyd med. Prøver å gjøre at Nicolas kan gjøre det bra igjen, og lurer vell på hva som har skjedd med han - for dum er han ihvertfall ikke, enda det sikkert virker sånn for de fleste. Er ikke få ganger faren har leid inn hjelpelærere eller smisket med medelevene for å gjøre at Nicolas klarer seg litt bedre, men om noen noengang klarer å hjelpe han er en annen sak Forbannelsen Hvorfor har Nicolas blitt som han er i dag? Hvorfor ser han ikke ut til å bry seg om noe, verken skole eller familie? Hvorfor har han søvnmangel og konstant stress? Hvorfor får han ekstremt humørsvingninger og er ekstra hissig av seg for tiden? Hvorfor har han depressive tanker, og hvordan i huleste begynte han å få dårlig selvtillit? Kort sagt: pga varulvforbannelsen, som han fikk etter å ha vandret ute om natten (noe han i senere tid ikke skjønner hvorfor han gjorde engang). Etter et stygt angrep ble han sendt til St. Mungo, der han lå i koma i ca en måned. Når han våknet igjen skjønte han ingenting, av hva som hadde skjedd eller hvorfor han lå på St. Mungo og var ekstremt skadet. Etter å ha snakket med healerne fikk han den dårlige nyheten, noe som har gått hardt utover han i ettertid. Han har jo alltid fått høre om hvor grusomme beist disse varulvene var, og at de ikke engang telles som normale trollmenn - men fabeldyr. Nå var han en selv? Det ble utviklet en rekke problemer grunnet dette, og selvtilliten sank noe grusomt mye. Aldri har gutten sett på seg selv på samme måte som før. Han føler han er et beist, et monster som bare er ute etter å drepe folk, og klarer omtrent ikke å se på seg selv engang. Han er livredd for at folk skal finne ut om dette, noe som gjør at han stresser ekstremt mye (mer enn nødvendig). Om noen kommenterer at han blir borte hver måned eller ser arrene hans, får han helt angst og finner på de teiteste forklaringer for å bortforklare dette. Men hvorfor blir han ekstremt hissig og får humørsvingninger? Vell... Nicolas er en gutt som ikke liker å vise sårbarhet. Uansett hvor ødelagt han er på innsiden, viser han det aldri på overflaten. Ikke til hvem som helst, ihvertfall. Følelsene blir sterke og det blir vanskelig å vite hvordan man skal forholde seg til dem, noe som er hovedgrunnen til humørsvingningene og sinnet som har en tendens til å glippe noen ganger - ihvertfall om man prøver å hisse han opp med vilje. Men hvorfor gjør han det så dårlig på skolen? Vell.. Varulver har det ganske vanskelig for å få jobb generelt, noe Nicolas er klar over. I hans hode er det ikke vits i å følge med på skolen lenger, rett og slett fordi han ikke kommer noen vei uansett hva han gjør. Er ihvertfall det han tror, og derfor orker han ikke å følge med mer. Hadde sluttet for lenge siden, om ikke faren hans tvang han til å fortsette uansett. Og søvnproblemene? Vell, det har bare kommet som en bonus, på toppen av alt annet som skjer. For mange følelser, for mye stress og for mye press fra faren gjør at han sover dårlig om nettene. Ikke at det i seg selv er et så stort problem, for han kan jo bare ta søvneliksir for å få en god natts søvn.